Hotline Miami Wiki talk:Community Portal
Category:Community This is the general discussion page for the wiki! New founders should leave a nice welcome message and encourage new visitors and editors to leave a note to get the conversation started. ---- Hey everybody, this wiki has really boomed in the last couple of days. So anyway, what should we add in general. I'd really like to see detailed descriptions/walkthroughs of each level. Also sound track links and such. I am not the founder or anything, I'm just enthuastic about this wiki and game. Let the discussion begin! Emrose127 (talk) 19:41, November 4, 2012 (UTC) : I'd like to see more information on the different characters, perhaps some theories about the three masked people in the room (Don Juan, Richard and Rasmus) and Jacket himself. Maybe a page dedicated to story/characters analysis? : GertdeHond (talk) 20:02, November 4, 2012 (UTC) : For the three masked people, perhaps have a link to a theory page where the most popular theories are put up and have a talk page for new theories to develop. Anyway here's a short list of things to do from this page and other ideas in my head. :*Finish off the character pages. The russian boss and the ninja girl both need character pages. Right now the character list links to the enemy profile which is about the entitiy in game not their role in the story. :*Finish off biker chapter pages. :*Add walkthroughs and complete dialog for all the chapters. :*A background that covers the entire screen rather than being tiled :*A nicer way to get into the game content rather than a list of lists :*Have a dedicated story page with a literal sequence of events followed by various theories on what everything means. Attach a talk page so theories can develop. :*Music information in the chapter pages themselves. I've indicated what songs are played when on the soundtrack page but I would imagine it would be benefitial to have the chapters indicate it themselves. :*Perhaps a 'Gameplay' page that describes at a high level what the game plays out like and general tactics for newer players or those simply interested in the game. :*A graphic for the title/home page button :*A page describing the score system (What points are awarded for, tactics for high scores, what the score screen means, what rating is considered high to get the mask etc) : Hard to believe so much has been done already though! : Anyway here is a list of people who have made a significant contribution to the wiki (>30 edits) to get an idea of who is most likely to chip in again. Sorry if I missed anyone. :*GoofyMaster :*Qbvdp :*Emrose127 :*GertdeHond :*MightyEric (founder) :*Lex82 : Lex82 (talk) 08:12, November 11, 2012 (UTC) That list sounds great, I'm going to start working on a content links section for the main menu that looks something like the one on this wiki: http://maxpayne.wikia.com/wiki/Max_Payne_Wiki I'll be taking screenshots for what I can but in the meantime I may just use phones as the link pictures. Sorry, didn't sign that last one. Emrose127 (talk) 16:02, November 11, 2012 (UTC) Hey fellas, I would like to thank you for helping so much and contributing to the wiki. The wiki indeed gained momentum in the last week, and that's thanks to you. But don't you dare think It's done, It's far from being done. A graphic makeover is needed, and this wiki will be updated as more updates are to come, and information about the very possible DLC the developers are considering. So again, thanks, and have a nice day! forgot to sign too, MightyEric (talk) 19:58, November 12, 2012 (UTC) Hey all, I need some help with these content links. I have a rather low resolution computer and am having trouble getting some decent screencaps. I have the formatting and everything set up and just need the pictures. The problem is is that they all must have the same aspect ratio. If you want to help, I need pictures for everything in the content links at the same aspect ratio. If you want, I can set it up right now with filler pictures of different phones so that anyone can imput the correct photo later. Emrose127 (talk) 21:33, November 12, 2012 (UTC) The Wiki does look nicer now with the content links organized, but do you think it is possible to create an image map? I have a minor programming experience but it will still be quite complicated. If anyone knows what I'm talking about, feel free to respond. A good example for an image map would be the The Binding Of Isaac Wiki. MightyEric (talk) 12:21, November 17, 2012 (UTC) I quickly searched up how it's done and it seems pretty simple. However I found that the Binding Of Issac wiki's image map was less user friendly than the standard picture with text. If we could get an image map that when an option was hovered over it lit up, then I would think using an image map would be the better option. Anyway here is the link for learning the HTML code for maps. http://www.w3schools.com/tags/tag_map.asp We might be able to simulate a 'light up' effect by having one base image and a bunch of hidden images that are just the base image but with one option highlighted. If we do go ahead with this idea, make sure the image itself is clear that it is in fact usable. i.e. Make the options easy to see and noticable. Perhaps similar to the game's main menu but with the wiki content links. EDIT: I have just discovered that the wiki editing doesn't actually accept HTML code. I can get a imagemap to work and have highlights but only with HTML. Anyone experienced with wikis know how you can put in HTML code? Lex82 (talk) 13:10, November 17, 2012 (UTC) I believe transferring the code to Javascript would be good, after all Javascript is meant to be used in HTML. I'll probably look for a guide in Javascript. MightyEric (talk) 16:11, November 17, 2012 (UTC) I am having a ton of trouble getting screenshots, so the map would work a lot better. Emrose127 (talk) 16:34, November 17, 2012 (UTC) Wow, I wrote that last message without looking at the front page, it looks good but still. I like the idea of an image map Also, going off what Lex said above about a gameplay page, what all should be included and how will it be organised? Emrose127 (talk) 16:38, November 17, 2012 (UTC) The La Noire wiki is very pretty. Maybe we should make those circly icons and put it in a map. I think it is more aesthetic, but others' opinions matter too, so- http://lanoire.wikia.com/wiki/L.A._Noire_Wiki MightyEric (talk) 17:46, November 17, 2012 (UTC) I quite like the LA Noire main page. I'd like the main page icons to be all artwork pictures but HLM doesn't have much artwork around. In game screenshots don't work too well due to the low bit graphic style. I'm all for having a map provided someone can produce a high quality image that mimics the game's art style. I thought of the Gameplay page as a page that introduced how the game plays out (you run around, killing enemies, fast pace, scores, one hit one kill) and a list of general tactics (ambush, rush, lure etc). Putting terminology here could be useful (LOS, patrol, camping). I think the HTML problem will still apply even if it's written in JS. It probably would look better using JS (although it could screw up those who have it turned off) but I don't know how to insert a script into a wiki page. When editing a page in 'source' mode, you only edit the wiki source, not the HTML source. Putting in any sort of JS or HTML code usually results in the code being just printed to screen. Also, I was thinking it might be a good idea to turn off the alpha for the wiki pages. At least untill we find a good background image. Lex82 (talk) 06:42, November 18, 2012 (UTC) Hey guys just wanted to let you know some news. Hotline Miami 2 woooooooooooo http://www.pcgamesn.com/indie/hotline-miami-2-thing Emrose127 (talk) 22:51, November 27, 2012 (UTC) WAT. WAT. WAT WAT WAT. WAT. MightyEric (talk) 20:51, November 28, 2012 (UTC) You might have noticed that I changes the theme. Which do you prefer? Is Jacket a Vietnam war veteran ? Hi guys ! I'm writing you beacuse I got a theory about Jacket's past. #Jacket was a soldier during the Vietnam war; this could explain why he can use every type of gun. #He lives in a dirty flat, alone and, maybe, unemployed. In fact, for the Vietnam war veterans, find a job after the war was very difficult, and sometimes, they didn't even found it. #Jacket recives orders from an American defence organ, even though he don't know it. Perhaps he suprised his general for his bravery and his qualites, so that the choose him to deby the Russian mafia in Miami. #He's a drunkard and drug addicted (drugs that could be the only explanation to the "allucination" that he has at the beginnig of every part of his bloody adventure); most of the Vietnam war veterans abused of alcohol or drugs to escape from the horrible memories of the war. #How can he have a DeLorean, if he's unemployed ? So, he won that car with a competition organazied from the brand of beer that Jacket buy in one of the cutscenes in the supermarket. That's it for the moment. I'm waiting your answers.